Snowmen
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Happy holidays, it's Christmas time for Roy and Ed. Please review.


**Snowmen**

**Happy holidays!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was gathered in Roy's office planning the annual Christmas party.

Roy sat at his desk stifling yawns and trying to look somewhat interested in what his colleagues were

saying.

Ed on the other hand was almost bouncing with excitement. Roy noticed. "What are you so happy

about short stop?" Ed stopped dancing on the spot. "What did you call me?!" Ed took a step forward

and was about to start yelling some more, but the colonel stood up and left the room.

Every one watched him leave but made no moves to stop him. "I've got to go too." Ed told his friends as

he put on his red coat.

Ed hurried to catch up to Roy. _'He must be at the car by now.' _He thought as he ran. Sure enough when

Ed pushed open the front doors of Central, Roy was there waiting in the front seat of his black charger.

Ed smiled and ran towards the car. Just as he was about to reach for the handle he slipped on a patch of

ice and fell forwards, smacking his head into the window. He could hear Roy's boisterous laughter from

inside the car.

Ed opened the door and took his seat. Roy had finished laughing but started up again when he saw Ed's

bewildered expression, which only made Ed sulk more. Roy was still laughing has he pulled away from

the curb.

The drive home was quiet except for the low Christmas music playing on the radio and the sound of the

snow under the tires. Ed was gazing out the window at the falling snow; it reminded him of when he and

Al were kids.

Winry loved the snow and would come over to make them build a snowman every year. They hadn't

done that in such a long time. It was so much fun, even if he wouldn't admit it back then. Al would

always give the snowman a name and his scarf, then their mother would scold him for taking it off.

He would tell her that he might be cold without it. Ed smiled at the memory but it was a smile full of

sadness. He missed doing things with Al and Winry. Ed felt a pang of sadness; he grabbed the front of his

shirt as if that would make it go away. Roy saw this from the corner of his eye and frowned slightly.

He turned away from the window so that he was almost facing Roy in his seat. He looked him over, he

looked tired and worn but his eyes were thoughtful. He's been working a lot lately but he still made time

for Ed. They were pulling onto their street now.

Roy parked the car in the drive way and turned it off. Then he turned to Ed. He didn't look surprised to

find his small companion staring at him. "How about we build a snowman tonight?" Ed looked

dumbfounded; Roy hated the cold, and Christmas and the snow, and snowmen. Why would he offer to build one with

him?

Then he remembered that he told Roy the other day that he and Al and Winry use to make snowmen

every year. Could he be doing this to make him happy? Ed's thinking was interrupted. "Well?" Roy was

still waiting for an answer. "Sure" Ed gave him a quick smile before getting out of the car.

After dinner Roy started clearing the dishes. "Go get your coat and stuff on, I'll be out in a minute." Roy

told Ed as he walked away with the dishes. Ed got ready and headed outside to wait. Roy stood in the

middle of the kitchen thinking. _'What do you need for a snowman?' _He pictured a snowman and then

went to the fridge. He dug around in one of the drawers at the bottom until he found what he was

looking for.

He then went to the front closet where all of his winter things were kept and pulled down a box full of

hats and scarves. He took a few things from there and then went back to the kitchen.

Ed was standing on the front lawn waiting for Roy; he turned when he heard the front door close. He

was walking towards him, his arms filled with various things. The one thing that stood out was a large

carrot on top of everything.

Roy smiled and put everything down on the snow. Ed scanned over all the stuff. There was a long dark

blue scarf and black top hat- that Ed didn't know Roy owned- and two large black buttons and the

carrot. His eyes lit up like when he was a child.

"I'll make the bottom, you make the middle." Ed told his companion happily as he bounded off. Roy

shook his head but he was smiling. Ed was almost finished with his when Roy rolled his piece over to

him. He look it over carefully, he added a bit of snow here and there and then when he was happy put it

on top of his part.

"Ok now the head." Ed said. He shivered slightly. Roy's smile disappeared and was replaced with

concern. "Are you cold?" "No, don't treat me like a little kid." He turned and started working on the

head. Roy sighed. Ed returned with the head and tried to put it on the top but he couldn't reach. He

stretched further but it didn't help.

Then he felt warm hands on his and Roy's chest pressed up against his back. He shivered again but not

from the cold this time. Roy took the snow ball gently from him and put in on the top. Then he ran his

hands down Ed's arms and then down his sides. He grabbed him around the waist and pulled him tighter

against him.

After what felt like forever but all too soon, Roy pulled away. "Are you warm now?" He asked in a husky

voice. Ed just nodded. Roy bent down and picked up the carrot handing it to Ed. "You put in on." He

smiled at him. Ed took it and reached up balancing on the toe of his boot and stuck the carrot into the

snowman. Then he bent down and picked up the button, placing them on the snowman too.

Roy wrapped the scarf around the snowman and placed the hat on his head. "He looks great." Ed was

smiling up at the snowman. He turned to face Roy and mumbled something. Roy chuckled and pulled

him closer. "You're welcome."


End file.
